She's always be there
by MyDearsAdorablesLovers
Summary: MISSING SCENE, after what happened to eric in "THE DELUCA MOTEL".


_Hey, guys!!_

_I love Hiphugger, really. And that's great we know more and more Eric's character. Poor boy, I love him. More and more. Lol So… I've written a short hiphugger fanfiction, but sorry, there's no kiss scene. Lol And I dunno if I'll ever write a fanfiction with. Cause I really think the best will be on the tv show. I really really hope to. And even if I'm really impatient to see them together, I'm glad to wait, cause it probably means THE scene will be great. Perfect. Lol We wait, we wait, and we wait, yep, but more we late, more we'll be excited when the scene will finally come. I'm pretty sure about that and I think it's the same thing for all hiphuggers fans. ;) So my fanfic takes place awhile after 'The deluca motel'. I dunno which episode, but just notice it's a little moment where Calleigh re-talk to Eric about what happened in 'the deluca motel'. Oh and I'm writing a long fanfic with Speedle (I miss him!!) but I really wanna do that perfectly, so I take a long time. ^^ Anyway, let me think what you really think about this one! I really try to makoe my fanfics without change a comportment characters probably would have. The last thing I have to tell you is that I'm French, so maybe there will be some mistakes, and please tell me if you see one, I'll thank you a lot! (even if this little introduction! lol) Tell me also what you think about my English, honestly! I have to admit I really prefer English fanfics. So of course I needed for some words I dunno, I'm not bilingual!! (unfortunately!) Well, now I let you read!! Have fun! ____ xoxo 3_

_I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS NOR THE TV SHOW… EVERYTHING IS CBS'S PROPRIETY._

_(except the story)_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Eric and Calleigh were working on microscopes._

- When will you Finally tell me what you've learnt ? _asked Calleigh._

- What ?! _answered Eric, confused._

- Eric... _She looked at him, stopping to work._ I really can imagine it's hard… I guess it, just by seeing you in trouble, but I have no idea the reason why and if you don't talk to me, I can't help you.

- Don't worry about me. _He didn't look at her, pretending to work on one clue._

- Yes I do. And even if you wanna let us think you don't need help, I'm pretty sure you know you do. Anyway, I know you're strong, but it doesn't mean you're invicible. One more time, you know whatever is said between us stays between us. Even Horatio won't ever know anything if you don't want he does. Plus I guess if whatever requires, you'd prefer tell him by yourself. It's not only that I really wanna know what happened to you, what you've learnt, not at all. I just don't want you feel alone, cause you know you're not. I just want you're fine, confident.

- I know all that, Calleigh. _Gosh, this woman was really unbelievable._

- Yeah, I know you know. I'll wait. I just… hope you remember you can tell me anything. Whenever, whatever, wherever.

- Thanks. _He smiled to her, with a quick look._

- Don't thank me. It just could hurt me you don't trust me as much as I trust you. I would like to tell you it wouldn't be important, but I don't want to lie.

- Don't worry at all about that. _Now he looked at her, feeling concerned. _I trust you more than anyone else, you know. I promise I'll tell you, Calleigh. I just… need more time. Now I'm not sure to know whatever anymore.

- I hoped hear you say it, _she said, smiling._ I understand. I'm sorry.

- Don't be.

- I didn't want to lobby you.

- You really don't. _How could she seriously think that?_ I'm glad you're worry about me, it means a lot. But don't need to be. Of course I can't force you to do not care about me. But I tell you don't need to. And if you really wanna be worried about me, well… not for the moment.

- Alright. Well, I have to go to the ballistic lab, right now. You know where to find me, if you need. Hope I'll see you later. _Then she started to leave the room, a smile on her lips, and apparently feeling happy and relieved._

- Thanks, Cal. See ya. _She apparently had a talent for doing him feel better. Only by her presence, her smile, her voice._

- I told you do not thank me. You really don't need to. _She added just a few seconds before to leave the room, while he was laughing._

- Of course I do, _said Eric to himself with smile, just thinking about her, making him feel just really happy._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Finished!! Do you think I can do a better end? Maybe I'll ameliorate that, I dunno.**_

_**Well, just comment and rate! ;)**_


End file.
